


[VID] Moves Like Yaweh

by JetpackMonkey



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: 10 Plagues, Ancient Egypt, Book: Exodus, Cows, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Pesach | Passover, Slavery, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story. With plagues. (sorrynotsorry)</p><p>A Prince of Egypt favid set to Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Moves Like Yaweh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



**Song:** Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera  
**Source:** Prince of Egypt (1998)  
**Runtime:** 3:35

**Warnings:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), irreverence.

Password: **iamthatxtina**

[Moves Like Yaweh](https://vimeo.com/119651442) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Download and notes at [my Dreamwidth journal.](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/500129.html)


End file.
